


Valentine

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee has had more than enough of JJ’s obsession with him and on impulse, decides to put a stop to it once and for all.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 6





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: Amnesty at anythingdrabble, using Challenge 106: Cruel.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

There was an envelope propped up on Dee’s desk when he arrived at the precinct and he stifled a despairing groan; that was all he needed. Just once he’d love to come to work on Valentine’s Day and not have to deal with JJ’s lovesick puppy routine, the overdone decorations cluttering the squad room, and the determined, blue-haired limpet showering him with unwanted affection.

He opened the envelope anyway, just in case it wasn’t what it appeared to be, and because he needed to gauge JJ’s adoration levels this year, so he’d know in advance what he had to deal with.

It was indeed a Valentine’s card, but much more tasteful than the ones JJ usually chose for him. Last year it had been a padded red satin heart, the verse inside more suitable for a woman than a macho guy like Dee. This one depicted a long-stemmed red rose with the words ‘Be My Valentine’ above it, and inside, ‘To the one I love on Valentine’s Day’. It wasn’t signed, just said in handwritten block letters, ‘FROM YOUR SECRET ADMIRER’.

“Hah!” Dee muttered. “Not exactly a secret, is it?” He was tempted to rip the card up and drop it in the bin, but he didn’t want anyone else seeing it, even in pieces, so he stuck it in his desk drawer, underneath some folders.

JJ walked in a few minutes later, smiling brightly, Valentine’s Day being his favourite day of the year. He had on a tie covered in red hearts, and a big plush heart tucked under one arm, and suddenly Dee just couldn’t take it any longer. Jumping to his feet, he strode across the room, fists clenched at his sides, got right up in JJ’s face and snarled at him, “No, I will NOT be your frickin’ Valentine! Not this year, not next year, not EVER! What does it take to get it through your thick head? I’m not interested; never have been and never will be, so JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” He bellowed the last words so loudly the windows practically rattled in their frames.

Blue eyes wide with shock and face turning pale, JJ hurriedly stepped back, then turned and fled.

Drake, who’d heard ever word, glared at Dee. “That was downright cruel! You know how much JJ loves Valentine’s and now you’ve gone and spoiled it for him. Never knew you could be so heartless.”

“He spoils it for me every year!” Dee snapped back. “Cards, gifts, declarations of undyin’ love… I’ve had enough, figured I’d stop it this year before it started.”

“What’s going on?” Ryo had missed all the drama, entering the squad room to see Dee and Drake glaring at each other.

“Dee upset JJ.” Drake took off after his partner.

“What did you do?”

“I yelled at him. He left a Valentine on my desk.”

“Idiot!” Ryo grinned. “That was from me, not JJ!”

“Oh.” Dee flushed. “Why didn’t you sign it?”

“I was trying to be discreet.”

The End


End file.
